Loneliness
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Sequal to 'I'll always talk to you'


_**L**__**ONELINESS**_

_**By Jasmin Kaiba**_

Seto slowley entered his bedroom. He wasn't feeling very well that particular evening and decided to call it an early night, that is if he somehow menaged to fall asleep. Being as old as he is, it shouldn't be a problem falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but today was THAT day. It's now almost 50 years since she died, but every 16th August was a torment for him. His beloved wife left this world on this day 49 years ago and he still hasn't gotten over her death. 20 years ago he stopped visiting her grave and spending hours on no end there talking to a silver statue. He just couldn't take it anymore to talk and talk and never get an replay. In some sense he had broken the promise he gave her at her grave, the day he layed her to rest. He promised to always talk to her, but he stopped doing it as it became more and more painful over the years. Even if he stopped talking TO her he didn't stop talking nor thinking ABOUT her.

He never married again, never had children. He didn't want them without her, he didn't want LIFE without her. But he had a brother to think about. Even if Mokuba was an adult at the time she died that didn't mean the bond between the Kaiba brothers didn't exist anymore.

Mokuba married some years after she died, he didn't remember how many years.

The younger Kaiba's first child was a blue-eyed, red-brown-haired little girl whom Mokuba and his wife named Tea. Seto cryed as Mokuba presented him the youngest Kaiba with his deceased wife's name and almost the same eyes. Mokuba's second child was a blue-eyed, black-haired boy and Mokuba decided to name him Noa.

Little Tea and Noa have filled the older Kaiba's life almost completely. He showed them pictures and told them about the first Tea, who was their aunt. Both of them, especially Tea's namesake were very curious about the blue-eyed dancer who had captured their beloved uncle's heart for all eternity. They grew up to stories from their father's childhood when their uncle Seto and aunt Tea were teenagers and close to hating each other and stories about the happy years as Seto and Tea were first falling in love to their engagement and finally marrige.Their father told them about the mansion where he grew up, where Tea had brought sun and happiness.

Seto Kaiba had cryed the day as his little niece told him she wanted to be a dancer. He payed the best teachers and then send her to the best schools to make her as great a dancer as his beloved wife had been.

Little Noa showed great interest in computers and virtual-reality, and Seto taught him all he knew, bought him the best computers and software in the world not heeding any cost to make the dreams of Mokuba's children come true.

But even if those two had filled his days and made his life a little more bearable, the nights still reminded him of happier times, of his dreams and hopes, of the love he shared with HER. She never ceased to exsist in his life in his dreams and his reality. Photografs of her, of their little family lined the bedside tables in his bedroom, the fireplace and the lamp tables in the livingroom, the walls in the hallways and the kitchen. He had never brought it over himself to throw away anything that had been hers away. Her vanity table stood in the bedroom, all her cosmetics left there as they were the day she left the house to never come back, clothes were still in the closet, untouched, her shoes just as she left them. Even the towel she had thrown over the back of her vanity chair that day stood there, not having been moved for almost fifty years. He just couldn't do it. To move or change anything that had been hers would to him mean to forget her, to move on and he couldn't do that. Didn't want to do that.

She had been his everything, and now her memory was everything he had and he cherished it completely.

Seto sighed as he sat upon his bed. Lifting his head a bit he saw their wedding picture, the one that was on his bedside table from the day of her burial to remind him of her. He took it in his wrinkled hand and held it with trembling fingers, while the other hand stroked over her face. A few tears left his blue eyes and slipped down his cheeks to spill over the glass covering the picture. He didn't bother to wipe them away, other would soon replace them.

He put the picture back on the table and stood up. Walking slowly to her vanity he looked around the room. Everything was the same as she had left it, he refused to change anything.

Reaching her vanity table he took a small bottle of her favourite parfume off it, and opening it brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. The scent was purely her, a gentle mix of vanilla, cherry blossoms and a hint of cinnamon. The parfume was imported from Europe, very rare and expensive, but he had always made sure she had a full bottle at her desposal.

Putting the parfume back in it's place, he opened her jewerely box and took out a necklace.

It was made of platinum, the chain short but strong almost like a chokker, with a little heart pendant that was made of saphires and had their names written in silver on the back. It was the first present he made her as the started going out and she had cried as he had put it around her neck. Kissing the pendant once softly he put it back in the box and moved to the walk-in closet on the left wall.

He opened the door and walked in.

Everything was in place: her shoes lined up against the right wall, her dresses and blouses hanging on portable hooks, pants, skirts, shirts folded up on shelfs, all ready for wearing, but he knew that nobody would ever touch let alone wear those things. They were hers, a memory of her and with that holy.

Carefully he took a sky blue dress off a hook and exited the closet closing the door behind him.

He spread the dress on the bed and looked at it. It looked the same as all those years ago when he had first seen her in it. It was two weeks after they had first started dating, on their sixth date that she wore that dress. She had looked like a goddess. Her hair had grown almost to her elbowes and she had let it fall freely around her shoulders and arms, a blue hair-band around her head, that blue dress and light blue slippers. No make-up just a hint of the parfume that she always wore. And just like all those years ago, his breath hitched in his chest and his heart skipped a beat. Her beauty was complete and breath-taking. That also had been the night they had first made love. It was magical, undescribable, for the first time in years had he felt complete and that feeling lasted for the whole time she was by his side, all those wonderful years.

But now, now he felt empy, incomplete and so utterly alone. Everything he wanted since she died was to have her back. He dreams of her and cries upon waking up alone, every night. The allmighty Seto Kaiba had long ceased to exsist, what was left was an old lonely man who had lost everything he held dear in his life. Seto Kaiba had died with the only person that he loved more than anything in this world.

With Tea he had lost his ability to love and to grieve.

Picking the dress up he held it close to his heart and wept, wept for her, for their unborn child, for himself and for all those who had died and he had not as much as bothered to say that he was sorry. He wept for the remembered Joey who had died from an heart-attack some years ago, for the unforgotten Duke who shared Joey's fate, for the unreachable Mai who died grieving for her husband, for the silent Serenity who died giving birth to Duke's forth son 4 years after Tea's death, for the honered Tristen who died an honarable police officer's death, and for the immortal Yugi who died just 2 years ago.

He lay himself on the bed, holding her dress close and soaking it with his tears. And as he closed his eyes, he knew that the loneliness would be over and he would be reunited with all those he held dear.

And as the world heared that Seto Kaiba had died, tears have come to many an eye and Domino had not seen so much people as there were the day they laied Seto Kaiba to rest beside his beloved wife.

_Blue eyes twinkeled with mirth as he tickeled her and her laughter filled the room._

_"__I love you, Seto."_

_He smiled a loving smile as he looked down at her and promised before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss :_

_"__I love you too, Tea, now and forever."_

He kept his promise.

**The end**


End file.
